


Calculating for You

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Education is important kiddos, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Math, Tutor! Marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Nathaniel hates Math, but thankfully he has a supportive boyfriend.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Calculating for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> Happy Birthday UN! I finished the prompt you asked for!

“Why do I have to learn about Algebra?” A red-haired teen groaned when looking at his paper. “Math shouldn’t have letters in it. That’s… Why does math have numbers in it? Explain that to me, Marc?”

“They represent unknown numbers, Nath. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that before.” Marc replied. “Anyway, let’s go on to question 4. If 3x + 7 = 19, what is x?”

Nathaniel slammed his head into his algebra book. “Why do I have to learn about this?” Came a muffled voice from the book. “I don’t need algebra to make art, Marc.”

Marc simply gave him a disappointed look. “Nath, it’s not about the algebra itself, it’s about problem solving. Now, what’s x?”

Nathaniel grumbled in response, before bringing his head out of the book and looking at his paper. “Alright, let’s get started on this.”

“It’s not too hard, Nath. It’s just addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, it’s just you have to make the equation yourself.”

“I guess that sort of makes sense, thanks Marc.”

Marc adjusted the glasses he was wearing. “No problem Nath just tell me when you’re done with the problem.”

A minute later, Nathaniel showed Marc the paper, showing that x = 4.

“That’s right! Alright, let’s move on to the next question. x squared divided by three, all minus three equals zero.” Marc said, looking at the homework sheet.

“There’s squared numbers now? Ugh why was this advanced math ever invented? Was Newton a masochist for inventing calculus?” Nathaniel groaned, slumping down. “Is everyone that goes into advanced math a masochist?”

“Stop being so overdramatic, Nath. If we can get to question ten I’ll buy you that new art set you were looking at in the shop yesterday.” Marc replied, grinning.

“Did you try to bribe me?” Nathaniel asked, clutching his chest and falling backwards dramatically. “Did you honestly try to bribe me?” He repeated.

“Yes.” Marc admitted, not looking guilty in the slightest. “Now get started on question five. Remember, just keep doing what you were doing before. I think you’ve gotten the idea.”

“Alright.” Nathaniel sighed. “A kiss for motivation?” He asked, giving Marc his best cute eyes.

“Fine, you little schemer, you.” Marc replied, giving Nathaniel a small peck on the cheek. “Now get started on that assignment.”

Thirty minutes later, Nathaniel shouted out “Done!”

Marc took the sheet and examined it. Occasionally saying things like “Alright.”, “Seems good.” or “Yep.”

“Everything seems right except number nine. I don’t know where you got 39 from, so you might want to redo your answer. Also I don’t know how you got question ten correct.” He replied, looking at the paper.

“Alright, thanks Marc, I’ll fix it.” Nathaniel replied, getting back to work on the assignment. For thirty seconds, and then he slammed his head down into the textbook again. “I love you Marc, I really do, but why do you make me do math? I’d be happy with never seeing a letter with my numbers for the rest of my life.”

“I know, but you still need to do it. And you’d be surprised how often this sort of stuff comes up in real life, at least that’s what my father said.” Marc replied.

“Fine, if you say so Marc.” Nathaniel grumbled, but did finish the question.

“Alright, this is amazing! You did such a great job!” Marc said. “Now let’s go get that art set.”

Instead of leaving, Marc found himself pushed back on the couch.

“Marc, you’re all the art I’ll need.”


End file.
